UCW Eternal Glory 2
by Alex The Owl
Summary: The second edition of UCW's biggest PPV of the year
1. Chapter 1

_This is the night..._

 _The night that will change the landscape of UCW forever..._

 _Dreams will come true..._

 _Some will be crushed..._

 _Memorable moments will happen..._

 _And for some, the glory will become eternal..._

* * *

And now, UCW presents...

ETERNAL GLORY 2

We're at the Madison Square Garden decorated with Eternal Glory logos all around and a very huge titantron. Pyroes goes off as the crowd was going wild.

"Hey, everyone! It's Joey Mickey along Bobby Senior live from the legendary Madison Square Garden! And we're ready to comment UCW's biggest show of the year, Eternal Glory!"

"Listen to this crowd!" Bobby said. "They're as excited as I am!"

"Now, let's get a look at the match card for this awesome show: first of all, Alpha Male will face U.S. Heavyweight Champion Freddy Escobar, International Champion Johnny Storm, and Hardcore Champion Mike Kowalski in a Gauntlet Match in hopes of winning all their titles."

"Yes, and Divas Tag Team champions Slyla & Diana will defend their title against Tiger Girl & Miss Viper along with the new team of Elena Hope & Genevieve Woods. Also, the Red Peacock League will go in an All-out War against the Pro Wrestling Saviors for the Triple Tag Championship."

"We'll also have what should be an instant classic between "The Grim Reaper" Harlow Beckett and "The Heartbreak Chick" Carson Michaels for the Ultra Cool Diva Championship. And, of course, there will be the traditional X Cup 20-man Gauntlet Match."

"Bad Ben & Platty of the Bullet Club will look to defend their belts in a Ladder War against The Arcaders & The Cosplayers. We'll also see some young blood action as Johnny Steele will defend the Jr. Heavyweight Championship against Flash Dunne."

"And let's not forget that the Sanguine Coven will make it's official debut against the Team Friendship led by Chicken Crab. And Fr0st Sh4dow will challenge the undefeated Tank McTavish in hopes of ending his streak for his 'master'."

"But that's nothing compared to the main event matches: World Tag Team Champions partners Martin Freund and American Thunder will go one-on-one for the Legend Championship, Ultra Rumble winner Chris Blade will fight Bullet Club member Gore to try to catch the UCW Epix Heavyweight Championship, and Mighty Perkins will look to defend the World Championship against Freddy Escobar."

"This will be a super cool night! And let's start it with the first match of the eve night!" Bobby said.

 **(Alpha Dog)**

"The following contest is a Gauntlet Match for the United States Heavyweight, International and Hardcore Championships! Introducing first, the challenger, from Minneapolis, Minnesota, ALPHA MALE!"

He entered under a positive reaction and walked into the ring, looking more dominant than ever before.

 **(Smooth Criminal)**

"And his opponent, from Los Angeles, California, he is the UCW U.S. Heavyweight Champion, "The Prince" FREDDY ESCOBAR!"

He entered to a huge pop from the crowd as he entered with the Latino flag which he threw into the crowd before getting in the ring and giving his belt to the ref while glaring at Alpha Male.

"Freddy's better to manage his forces, as he will also face Mighty Perkins in the main event." Bobby said.

The ref called for the bell and the two opponents started walking around until Freddy got cornered into a corner. Alpha charged at him, but he ducked him and chopped his chest which had no effect.

Alpha grabbed Freddy by the shoulders and putted him up on a top turnbuckle before slowly letting him go and giving a friendly slap on his chest, causing him to look curiously. As Freddy came down, Alpha pushed him back and gave him three corner clotheslines before throwing him away.

Alpha then walked over to him and applied a Spinebuster before showing off his muscles. He then tried to clothesline Freddy who ducked and hit him with a Pele Kick.

He then climbed up a top turnbuckle, but Alpha made him fall on his balls and applied a Superplex. After getting back up, he charged for a Spear, but Freddy dodged and caught him with a Backstabber.

He was then about to go for his Prince's Blade when he saw Bad Ben & Platty arriving at ring side and taunting him. He got on the ropes and told them to get away which gave Alpha the occasion to catch him with a roll-up.

"1!...2!...3!"

The whole crowd was shocked as much as Freddy was himself.

"I can't believe it!" Bobby said. "Escobar's year-long reign just ended: Alpha Male is the new U.S. Heavyweight Champion!"

This last one quietly left the ring and headed toward the backstage.

 **(Grim Reaper)**

"This one is for the International Championship!" Joey said as Johnny Storm arrived with his belt that he gave the ref after getting in the ring.

He instantly jumped on Alpha and gave him many punches to the head before getting up and following with a series of 10 elbow drops to his chest and the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Alpha got in a corner and Johnny charged into him with a Stinger Splash followed by a Neckbreaker and a dropkick. He then went for a Jump DDT, but Alpha used his strength to push him up in the air and make him land on his stomach.

As Johnny was resting on the ropes, Alpha clotheslined him outside before getting on the apron and jumped on him with a Diving Moonsault from the apron. Afterward, he got back in the ring and charged at him with a Top Con Hilo before bringing him back in.

He irish whipped Johnny in the ropes and applied a Push-up Gutbuster followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As Johnny rested in a corner, Alpha charged into him with a Body Avalanche followed by a Northern Lights Suplex.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Alpha got annoyed and waited for Johnny to get back up before going for his Spear, only to receive a Superkick to the head followed by a Jump DDT and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Johnny climbed up a top turnbuckle, but Alpha made him fall on his balls and applied a Two-handed Chokeslam from up there.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Alpha lifted Johnny and went for a Powerslam, but Johnny managed to get on his back and lock in a Sleeper Hold. Alpha struggled for a while before managing to make him flip above his shoulder.

He locked Johnny into an Anaconda submission hold, but he soon managed to reverse it into a Hell's Gate. Alpha used his strength to lift Johnny and slam him hard on the mat, forcing him to let go.

The crowd was chanting: "This is awesome!"

The ref counted to 7 until both men got back up and Alpha hit Johnny with a clothesline that caused him to flip hard, followed by a Senton and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As Johnny got back up, Alpha went for his Spear, but Johnny avoided him which caused him to crash into the corner and Johnny caught him from behind with a roll-up.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Everybody was sure it was the end.

Johnny Superkicked Alpha in the stomach before running in the ropes to apply a Swinging Neckbreaker. He then climbed a top turnbuckle and jumped on Alpha with a Diving Moonsault with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Johnny was having enough and went for another Superkick, but Alpha lifted him on his shoulders and hit a very hard Powerbomb. He then rolled back and charged into him with a Spear and the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-"

The ref stopped as Johnny managed to put a foot on the rope. This caused Alpha to get mad and he gave many punches to Johnny's head before locking in the Anaconda Vice. The ref lifted Johnny's arm twice with no responses. He lifted it a third time... and he didn't answered, forcing the ref to call for the bell.

"I can't believe it! Johnny passed out! That means Alpha Male won the International Championship along the U.S. one!" Joey said in surprise.

"But there's still one left for him to catch." Bobby said.

Suddenly, Mike Kowalski came out from the crowd and into the ring with a trash can with which he smashed Alpha's back.

"Remember: the Hardcore Championship cannot be defended in a normal match." Bobby said.

Mike beat up Alpha around with his trash can before setting him up and applying his Underhook Piledriver followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Everybody was shocked by Alpha Male's resilience.

Mike grabbed his trash can again and tried to smash Alpha with it, but he ducked and charged into him with a Spear followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"WHAT?!"

"Here is your winner and the new United States Heavyweight, International and Hardcore Champion, ALPHA MALE!"

The ref brought him the three belts which he happily took in his hands and showed it off to the Madison Square Garden crowd.

"What the heck?!" Bobby said. "I can't believe it: Alpha Male just won not one, but THREE titles in one match!"

"And that was only the opening of Eternal Glory 2." Joey said. "This will be an awesome show!"

* * *

In the backstage, Bobby Gamer and Jimmy Joystick were talking about their match when Video Man joined them.

"Hey, Video Man!" Jimmy said. "Got our back for our match tonight?"

He scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, I wanted to tell you something, guys..."

"What is it?" Bobby Gamer asked.

"Well, I think I should get on my own for a while. Not that I hate you: it's just that I think I should try to make my own career alone for a while." He said with walking out, leaving the Arcaders surprised.

"D-Did the Arcaders just broke?" Joey asked.

"I think Video Man simply walked out."


	2. Chapter 2

We see Ramon Carribean Cool getting ready in the backstage as Kenny comes to see him.

"Ramon, is there something you'de like to share with the UCW fans?"

"As I said before, ever since I came into this company, I didn't achieve anything. I must win the X Cup, if I want a chance at sticking up to the Puerto Rico's legacy." He answered before taking a bite of his apple.

* * *

 **(Leap Faith)**

"The following contest is a Three Way Tag Team for the UCW Divas Tag Team Championship! Introducing first, the team of ELENA HOPE & GENEVIEVE WOODS!"

The crowd cheered loudly as the two girls arrived and made their way to the ring. They chanted: "You're a psycho!" to which Elena answered: "I'm not psycho!" Once in the ring, Vivi looked at the crowd and screamed: "Let's dance, bitches!"

 **(Kung Fu Fighting)**

"And their opponents, from Shanghai, China, TIGER GIRL & MISS VIPER!"

They were wearing their usual clothes, but in white. They got cheered as they showed off some Kung Fu moves before getting in the ring where they removed their entrance robes.

 **(Mashup)**

"And their opponents, they are the UCW Divas Tag Team Champions, SLYLA & DIANA!"

Slyla was wearing a golden Ga'Hoolian armour while Diana was wearing a golden belly dancer suit that showed a lot of skin, probably making guys turned on. Sly showed her wings as Diana was belly dancing on their way to the ring. Once inside, Sly removed her helmet and protections as Diana removed her dancer's mask and gave their belts to the ref.

Tiger Girl, Elena, and Diana all started for their team while their partner went in their corner. Tiger Girl and Diana got face-to-face as they never forget all their previous face-off. Elena was getting annoyed by the fact that they ignored her and eventually pushed both of them.

This was a mistake as they both started beating her down before throwing her outside the ring, by the top rope. Tiger Girl then caught Diana from behind with a roll-up.

"1!...KICKOUT!"

The two girls started exchanging uppercuts and chops until Diana got the upper hand and ran in the ropes to receive a back elbow that almost made her backflip. She then irish whipped Diana in the ropes and caught her with a Fireman's Carry Takeover.

She then putted her on her shoulder to go for a Running Powerslam, but Diana reversed it with a Mat Slam. She the irish whipped her in the ropes, but didn't saw Viper tapping on her shoulder, making her in the match.

Tiger Girl reversed the irish whip with an European Uppercut to Diana that caused her to fall backward and allowed Viper to give a kick on the back of her head from the apron. She then got in and started giving multiple kicks to Diana's chest before ending with a dropkick and the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

As Viper got Diana back up, Elena came back into the ring and ducked the two girls before knocking both of them down with an Handspring Back Elbow. She then caught Diana with an Hurricanrana before kicking Viper's stomach and using the ropes for a Tornado DDT with the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

As Diana rested in a corner, Elena charged into her with a Rolling Corner Spear before charging at Viper who caught her with a Flying Arm Bar submission hold. Elena quickly reached for the ropes which didn't stopped Viper from knocking her down with a Shining Wizard followed by the pin.

"1!...2!..."

Vivi got in to break the pin and dragged Elena to her corner to make the tag. Viper tried to Spin Kick her, but she ducked and hit her head with an Enzuigiri to caused her to flip.

She then caught her in the corner with a Monkey Flip before locking her into an Inverted Romero Stretch. She then noticed that Diana was about to tag Slyla in and went to grab her foot. However, Viper caught her from behind with a German Suplex which allowed Diana to tag Slyla in.

Sly ducked Viper before catching her with a Double Tilt-a-whirl Headscissors Takedown before slamming her head on the mat with a Running Hurricanrana. She then knocked Tiger Girl off the apron with a dropkick to the legs before getting on the apron and jumping on her with a Springboard flip.

As she got on the apron, Vivi came at her and Sly smashed her head before jumping on her with a Springboard Seated Senton and twisted her arm before climbing a top rope and applying a Springboard Moonsault DDT. Elena came in and Sly ducked her before kicking her guts and applying a Sunset Flip Powerbomb.

She then went to Viper who was resting in a corner and irish whipped her in the opposite one which allowed her to jump on the second rope and perform a Missile Dropkick on Slyla. She then performed The Snake (she does a snake dance before hitting a Sommersault Leg Drop on her opponent) on Sly before tagging Tiger Girl in.

She went to grab Diana from the apron and make her flip into the ring before noticing that her, Slyla, Elena and Vivi were resting in all four corners. This made her smile. She hit each four of them with a corner European Uppercut three times.

She then knocked Diana down with a Springboard European Uppercut before catching Vivi's legs and performing a Cesaro Swing for 20 turns before locking a Figure Four Leg Lock submission hold. Slyla came to break the hold before Vivi could submit.

However, Tiger Girl then lifted Sly on her shoulders and performed a Spinning Torture Rack for 20 turns before putting her down and locking in a Overhead Single Leg Boston Crab submission hold that caused her to scream in pain. Elena quickly came in to break the hold.

She ran in the ropes for a Springboard Hurricanrana, but Tiger Girl caught her with a Powerslam Backbreaker in mid-air. She then applied a Crossed-arms Powerbomb before Vivi surprised her with a Double Foot Stomp to the chest.

The crowd chanted: "Bring out the devil!"

Vivi obeyed as she locked Tiger Girl in the Coquina Clutch. It took around 30 seconds before Viper came to break the hold. The victory was short, however, as Diana caught her with her Hips From Hell which she did six times instead of three and followed with her Metal Leg Drop.

Slyla then went on the apron as Diana lifted Viper in a Powerbomb position and they applied their Seated Senton/Powerbomb combination before rolling Viper out of the ring. Suddenly, Tiger Girl knocked both of them out of the ring with clotheslines.

Tiger Girl then climbed a top turnbuckle to hit Vivi with a Diving Elbow Drop, but Elena suddenly caught her with a Springboard Hurricarana that caused her to crash hard. She then applied her Sweet Dreamz (Snap DDT) before allowing Vivi to go for the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KiCKOUT!"

Everybody was shocked as Tiger Girl kicked out at the last possible second. Vivi waited for Tiger Girl to get back up before hitting her straight to the face with her Devil's Knee followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here are your winners and new UCW Divas Tag Team Champions, ELENA HOPE & GENEVIEVE WOODS!"

The crowd cheered loudly as the two girls hugged after getting their belts.

"Woah! I have to admit that these two were the last ones I was expecting to win." Joey said.

"I'm happy: I was kinda tired of seeing the two other teams always getting the gold. Plus Elena & Vivi totally deserved to win the titles."


	3. Chapter 3

The lights turned dark and soon many cars lights turned on at the entrance stage. Lights with people dressed like The Walking Dead Saviors were all over the entrance.

 **(Break)**

Chris Blake entered with Damian and Chuck with his barbwired baseball bat.

"The following contest is an All-out War Match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, they are the Triple Tag Champions, the team of Chris Blake, Chuck & Damian, THE PRO WRESTLING SAVIORS!"

They got in the ring and got cheered very loudly.

"These men, the Pro Wrestling Saviors, have been putting dirt all over UCW ever since they came." Joey said. "But tonight, Death Rowe's new team have a chance at vengeance."

 **(RED-Breathe Into Me)**

The lights turned red and Death Rowe arrived carrying a false saber on his back with Jay Renolds and Shadow Rider both wearing jackets with the Red Peacock logo.

"And their opponents, the team of Death Rowe, Shadow Rider & Jay "The King" Renolds, THE RED PEACOCK LEAGUE!"

"Alright!" Bobby said. "The Moon Angel, the Assassin, and the King are gonna teach those bastards a good lesson!"

The three men got in the ring and glared at the Saviors face-to-face for a good moment. Chris chuckled and looked at Shadow before saying: "Hey, I. Killed, Your little pals!"

That was enough to make Shadow jump on Chris and beat him up as the four others joined in the brawl. It ended with Death Rowe and Damian in the ring while the others fought outside. Rowe delivered blows to him before Damian caught him by the shoulders, but Rowe knocked him down with a dropkick.

Rowe then charged at him, only to get knocked by a shoulder tackle that made him do a complete flip. Damian then threw Rowe outside and followed as Chris and Shadow came into the ring, fighting.

He gave him an Uppercut to the face before pushing him against a corner and unleashing all the hunger he held against him for all these months. However, Chris soon replied with a smash to his face and then ran into the ropes, only to get clotheslined by Shadow.

Chuck suddenly came in the ring and kicked him in the guts before lifting him for a suplex, but Shadow got on his feet and suplexed him back. Death Rowe then got in the ring and, as Chuck rested in a corner, Shadow kneeled down to allow him to apply a Poetry In Motion.

Jay suddenly came into the ring and caught Chuck from behind with a Backstabber before kicking his guts and applying a King's Blade (Corckscrew Neckbreaker) followed by the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Damian came on the apron and Shadow & Rowe went to knock him off. However, this gave Chuck the opportunity to dropkick Jay before getting outside to help Damian.

Meanwhile, Chris got back in the ring and charged at Jay in the corner followed by an Exploder Suplex. He then went to take a steel chair from under the ring and went to beat Shadow and Rowe with it.

This allowed Damian to get in the ring and apply a Body Slam to Jay before irish whipping him in the ropes for a Walking Side Slam and the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Chuck got in the ring and they applied a double suplex to Jay before pushing him in the ropes and bending down. Jay kicked Damian and ducked a clothesline from Chuck to catch him up with a Sitout Spinebuster.

Death Rowe suddenly came into the ring and caught Chuck with a German Suplex before charging into him in the corner. Damian got on the apron, but Rowe immediately Superkicked him off.

He then climbed a top turnbuckle backward and Chuck tried to catch him with a German Suplex from there, but he backflipped and landed on his feet. As Chuck was still on his knees, Rowe Superkicked him in the face which caused him to roll outside.

Rowe took momentum before charging into Chuck with a Suicide Dive and bringing him back in the ring before climbing a top turnbuckle and jumping on him with a Swanton Bomb followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Rowe went for a Spear that Chuck dodged and caught him with a Spinning Side Slam. He then threw him above the top rope and Chris ran onto him with a Running Senton.

Damian then brought him into the ring and headbutted him really hard. He irish whipped him in the ropes and applied a Back Body Drop followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As Rowe rested in a corner, Damian irish whipped Chuck to help him charge into him before he putted him between the ropes and applied a Slingshot. Chris then tried to apply a RKO, but Rowe pushed him back and climbed a second turnbuckle to jump toward him, but Chris caught him with a Side Slam and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Jay tried to come in and help, but Damian hit him with a Big BootChris and Chuck irish whipped Rowe in the ropes and he caught both of them with a DDT. Shadow suddenly came in and hit Damian with a Jump Clothesline.

He then applied a Rider DDT to him before slipping outside the ring and hitting Chris with a Shadow Punch. As he came back in, Chuck charged at him, but he pushed him above the top rope and outside the ring.

He got back in the ring and applied his SMA (GTS followed by Moonsault) to Damian before getting him up and applying his Rider Bomb (Underhook Powerbomb) followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-"

Chris jumped in time to break the pin. Jay suddenly jumped on him and delivered many blows before making both of them fall outside the ring. As he fought Chris, Chuck suddenly charged into him with a Suicide Dive from the ring.

However, Rowe soon followed with a Top Con Hilo on all of them. Back in the ring, Damian and Shadow clotheslined each other at the same time, knocking both of them down.

Jay was about to attack Chris again, but this last one grabbed his baseball bat and smashed his stomach with it. Back into the ring, Damian grabbed Shadow and threw him shoulder first into the steel pose before running in the ropes and receiving a clothesline from Shadow that made him flip.

Back outside the ring, Chris and Chuck beat Rowe all around the place before taking out a wooden table and applying a double Chokeslam to him through it. At this point, the crowd started chanting: "Fight forever!"

As the three Saviors got in the ring, Shadow realized that he was now alone. He fought desperately, but was overrun by the three men who then irish whipped him in the ropes to allow Chris and Chuck to apply their Hope Slayer (Like The Revival).

Chris was then about to apply the Brother Andrew on the seemingly dead Shadow, but this last one suddenly caught his arms and looked at him with a deadly glare. He broke free and caught Chris with the Rider Deeds (Reverse Dirty Deeds).

Chuck tried to charge at him, but he threw him outside the ring and hit Damian with a Shadow Punch. Chris received one to the head too. As Chuck came back into the ring, Shadow charged into him with a Spear before applying his Moon Chamber (Spinning Powerbomb).

As he turned around, Chris surprised him with a RKO before taking his baseball bat. He was about to smash Shadow with it, but he grabbed the bat in his arms and shook his head at Chris with a deadly glare.

He kicked Chris' guts before using his own baseball bat to smash him behind the head over and over again. Once Chris was out, Shadow climbed a top turnbuckle and jumped on him with the Moon Arrow (Red Arrow) followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here are your winners and new UCW Triple Tag Champions, Death Rowe, Shadow Rider, and Jay Renolds, THE RED PEACOCK LEAGUE!"

The crowd cheered loudly as Shadow weakly stood up as his two partners weakly came to join him. Together, they rose the Triple Tag belts in the air.

"YES! YES! YES! The Red Peacock League won! They are the new champs!" Joey said.

"This match well-deserved it's name: that was really an all-out war!" Bobby said.


	4. Chapter 4

**(Sexy Girl)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW Ultra Cool Diva Championship! Introducing first, from San Antonio, Texas, she is the Ultra Cool Diva Champion, "The Heartbreak Chick" CARSON MICHAELS!"

The crowd cheered for her as she entered with a cowboy hat and kneeled at the entrance as pyros exploded behind her before she made her way to the ring and threw her hat into the crowd. She then waited for her opponent to come out.

The lights turned off and a spiritual sound was heard. Purple lights turned on as smoke appeared on the entrance and druid holding fire torches came in line on both sides on the entrance ramp.

 **(Nightmare)**

"And her opponent, from Death Valley, she is the 2017 Divas Ultra Rumble winner, "The Reaper" HARLOW BECKETT!"

She slowly walked from the entrance to the ring where she brought the lights back. She then removed her hat and jacket and gave a deadly glare at Carson with didn't flinch a bit.

The ref showed the title belt before calling for the bell.

Harlow tried to it Carson who ducked and and slapped her chest with no effect. Harlow grabbed her and tossed her into a corner before trying to smash her again, but Carson ducked again and chopped her chest twice.

She then jumped on Harlow with a Thesz Press followed by multiple punches. Once the ref separated them, Harlow pushed Carson in a corner and delivered many blows to her mid-section and head before irish whipping her in the ropes and applying a Back Body Drop.

She then got Carson back up and lifted her to apply a Military Press Slam. She then grabbed and twisted her arm before climbing a corner and rope to hit the Old School.

As Carson rested in a corner, Harlow charged at her for a Big Boot, but she moved out of the way, letting her leg hit the top turnbuckle. Carson then grabbed her and applied a Kneebuster before running in the ropes and knocking her down with a dropkick.

She grabbed Harlow's legs and applied a Modified Figure Four Leg Lock submission hold. It took Harlow 15 seconds before reaching for the ropes. As she got back up, Carson dropkicked her damaged leg.

She was going for another dropkick, but Harlow grabbed her in a Spinebuster position and slammed her into a corner and irish whipped her in the opposite one before charging into her with a corner clothesline. She then lifted Carson and did her a Snake Eyes on the corner before running in the ropes and knocking her with a Big Boot. She finished all with a Leg Drop and the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Harlow grabbed Carson for a Chokeslam but she managed to reverse it with a Crossface submission hold. After 20 seconds, Harlow managed to lift Carson and apply a Walking Side Slam.

She irish whipped Carson in the ropes and bent down to receive a kick to the face which didn't affected her and she tried to smash Carson who ducked and chopped her chest multiple times before irish whipping Harlow in the ropes.

She reversed it and Carson hit her with a Jump Clothesline. The two girls lay on the mat for a moment before Carson kicked up and Harlow rose like a deadgirl.

Carson caught Harlow with an Atomic Drop before running in the ropes for a clothesline and climbed a top turnbuckle for her Diving Elbow Drop. However, Harlow caught her by the throat and went for a Chokeslam which Carson escaped and hit her with a Sweet Chin Music followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-"

Harlow turned to pin into a Hell's Gate submission hold. As it seemed all hope was lost, Carson managed to put her feet in the ropes and forcing the break.

Harlow made Carson's head lay on the apron and got outside the hit a Big Boot to her head. She then went for a Leg Drop from the apron, but Carson brought her head back in the ring, letting her hit the apron instead.

As Harlow was about to get back in the ring, Carson knocked her down with a Baseball Slide. She then climbed a top turnbuckle and went for a Diving Moonsault which Harlow dodged, letting her crash on the outside floor.

Harlow then got back in the ring and jumped on Carson with a Top Con Hilo. The two girls weakly got back in the ring and Carson waited for Harlow to get back up before going for her Sweet Chin Music, but Harlow caught her by the throat and applied three Chokeslams. The crowd chanted: "Chokeslam City!"

As she was going for a fourth one, Carson broke free and hit another Sweet Chin Music to Harlow's head followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Carson was surprised by Harlow's resilience. She was going for another Sweet Chin Music, but Harlow kicked her guts and applied a Last Ride. She then climbed up a top turnbuckle and went for a Diving Elbow Drop which Carson dodged. The crowd was chanting: "This is awesome!"

Carson charged at Harlow who made her pass over the top rope, but she held on and started backflipping back into the ring when Harlow caught her legs and brought her in the ring for a Tombstone Piledriver with the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Harlow was looking completely astonished by the fact that Carson kicked out. She tried to apply her Reaper's Scythe, but Carson countered it with a DDT. She then climbed a top turnbuckle and jumped on her with a Diving Elbow Drop.

She then kicked up and hit a third Sweet Chin Music to Harlow's head followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Everybody was shocked.

"What is it gonna take to keep the Reaper down?!" Bobby asked.

The two girls weakly got back up and started exchanging blows, slowly at first, then faster. Carson got the upper hand and went for a fourth Sweet Chin Music which Harlow blocked with her hands and smiled creeply at her before catching her with a Reaper's Scythe and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here is your winner and new UCW Ultra Cool Diva Champion, HARLOW BECKETT!"

The crowd cheered for her as she got up and was given the title belt. She looked at it before kneeling down as the lights turned dark blue.

"Yeah! The Reaper is champion again! That was a super match!" Joey said.

"You noticed that so far, every titles changed hands? Alpha Male won the U.S. Heavyweight, International, and Hardcore ones, Hope & Vivi became Divas Tag Team Champions, the Red Peacock League won the Triple Tag belts, and now, Harlow Beckett become Ultra Cool Diva Champion."

"What? Changing isn't a bad thing." Joey answered.


	5. Chapter 5

"The following contest is the Gauntlet Match for the X-Cup showcased right here, ladies and gentlemen." Bobby said.

Indeed, the traditional golden trophy with an X was shown next to the commentary table.

"Now, let's remind everyone the rules:" Joey said.

"-The match starts with two participants

-Every minute, another participant enters the match

-Elimination occurs when you're thrown over the top rope with both feet touching the floor

-Once there's only two left, it's a normal match with pinfall, submission, DQ, and count-out

-The winner will win the X Cup which is a great honour."

 **(Propane Nightmare)**

"Introducing entrant number 1, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, ZACK PETERSON!"

The crowd cheered for him as he took selfies with fans on his way to the ring.

 **(Code Red)**

"And introducing entrant number 2, from Harlem, New York, representing J2Red, "J2" JUSTIN JAMES!"

He received a less strong ovation as he walked into the ring and looked at an happy Zack.

The ref called for the bell and the two men walked around before Justin started beating Zack down and irish whipped him in the ropes for a Back Body Drop. He followed with a shoulder smash to the head that knocked him down.

He then irish whipped Zack in a corner and charged, only to receive a double knee counter to the head followed by a Missile Dropkick, a corner smash, and the Algonquin Boot in the corner.

He tried to hit the Parry Sound Express (Spear), but Justin dodged and caught him with a Rolling DDT as the countdown ended.

 **(New Way)**

Entrant #3 Baijing Lee

The young Chinese wrestler ran into the ring and knocked Justin down with two clotheslines before irish whipping him in the ropes and hit a Jump Spin Kick. Zack then surprised him with a Ontario Ride (Rough Ryder).

He then irish whipped Lee in the ropes and he bounced on Zack with a Springboard Moonsault. He then caught Justin with an Hurricanrana before getting on the apron and jumping on him with a Springboard Seated Senton as the countdown ended.

 **(Life Signal)**

Entrant #4 Buzz

He ran into the ring and Lee tried to smash him, but he blocked and headbutted him before applying an Exploder Suplex. He applied another one to Zack before catching Justin with a German Suplex.

Lee came toward him and got caught with a Belly-to-belly Suplex followed by a Overhead Belly-to-belly Suplex. Zack then came to deliver him many blows before irish whipping him, but Buzz tiwsted his arm and locked in the Buzzmission (Like the Tazzmission). Zack passed out as the next countdown ended.

 **(Into the Ocean)**

Entrant #5 Shark Boy 2

He ran onto a top turnbuckle and hit Buzz with a Missile Dropkick before jumping on him with a Thesz Press followed by punches and then ran in the ropes for his Elbow Drop preceded by the shark move. He then grabbed his 24/7 jacket and threw it into the crowd.

Lee tried to Spin Kick him, but he dodged, kicked his guts, and applied his Shark Boy Chumper. He then spotted Justin holding his stomach in pain and grabbed his butt which he bit, causing James to run around in pain.

He eventually broke free and hit Shark Boy with a Codebreaker as the next countdown ended.

 **(Deadman's Hand)**

Entrant #6 Charles "Bullseye" Alston

The cowboy entered with a beer bottle and took a sip which he spat into Justin's face before looking at Shark Boy who took out a water bottle. They started screaming: "Beer!" and "Water!" before brawling with each other.

As they were against the ropes, Buzz clotheslined both of them out, but they held on the top rope and flipped back into the ring. As Buzz turned around after thinking he eliminated them, Shark Boy hit him with a Chumper followed by a Superkick of Charles who also tried to clothesline Shark Boy, but he caught him with an Hangman Neckbreaker.

The countdown ended.

 **(Centuries)**

Entrant #7 Brooklyn Wilson

He arrived into the ring and started beating Shark Boy down before stepping back and hitting the side of his head with a Running Knee Strike. He screamed: "England Rules!" before Lee tried to apply a German Suplex from behind, but Brooklyn got behind him and applied a Full Nelson Suplex.

He then kicked Justin before applying a Butterfly Powerbomb and then locked him up in the Crossface Chicken Wing. This was until Buzz came to break the hold and found himself caught by a Torture Rack from Brooklyn until the next countdown.

 **(Code Red)**

Entrant #8 Big Red

He got into the ring and immediately knocked Brooklyn down with a Discuss Lariat before checking up on his partner Justin. Afterward, he went to apply three Body Slams to Brooklyn before doing a Red Bottom to Buzz and tossing him outside the ring, eliminating him from the match.

As he turned around, Lee gave him a few kicks along with blows from Zack before they ran in the ropes and both got knocked down by him. Justin then applied the Eat Defeat on Lee and tossed him out of the ring to eliminate him as the next countdown ended.

 **(Circus for a Psycho)**

Entrant #9 Hardcore Clown

He came into the ring with a steel chair which he used to take down Big Red before smashing all the others with it. After smashing Justin's guts with it, he applied a Canadian Destroyer on him.

Charles caught him from behind with a Backstabber followed by a Parry Sounds Express from Zack as the countdown ended.

 **(Final Countdown)**

Entrant #10 D.B. Dragon

He ran on a top turnbuckle and hit Charles with a Missile Dropkick before charging into Hardcore Clown and Big Red who were both resting in corners with running dropkicks. Once he was done, he proceeded to give many kicks to Charles, Shark Boy and Brooklyn's chests while they were on their knees as the next countdown ended.

 **(Adventure of a Lifetime)**

Entrant #11 Yellowboy

He got into the ring and dodged a smash from D.B. before catching him with a Slingblade and Zack tossed him out on the apron. He tried to smash him, but Yellowboy smashed his head and then caught him with a Springboard DDT.

He followed with a Springboard DDT on Zack before catching Shark Boy with a Back-to-belly Piledriver as the next countdown ended.

 **(La Gozadera)**

Entrant #12 Ramon Carribean Cool

He ran into the ring and kicked Yellowboy before applying a Standing Monkey Flip. He then got thrown outside by Charles, but he landed on the apron and jumped on the first top rope, then on the second and landed on him with a Springboard Moonsault.

He then applied a Crossed-arms Backstabber to Charles before tossing him outside the ring, eliminating him. As he turned around, D.B. charged into him with a Running High Knee as the countdown ended.

 **(Hero)**

Entrant #13 Little Tornado

The superhero ran into the ring and immediately caught D.B. with a Chokeslam before taking the superhero pose. Yellowboy came toward him and Tornado caught him with a Reverse DDT Elbow Drop before Ramon knocked him down with a dropkick, a Springboard Swanton and Moonsault as the next countdown ended.

 **(Adrenaline)**

Entrant #14 Ken Katana

As he arrived into the ring, he avoided Ramon and caught him with a Snap German Suplex before doing the same to Zack. He then charged into Big Red who was resting in a corner with a Bicycle Kick And hit Justin in the opposite corner with a Step-up Boot to the face followed by a Standing Santon.

The countdown ended.

 **(Rising Fighting Spirit)**

Entrant #15 "Rising" Shinii Honda

He arrived wearing facepaint on half on his face and got into the ring where he hit both Ken and Ramon with an Handspring Backflip Kick. He then caught Yellowboy with a Bridging Dragon Suplex before climbing a top turnbuckle and did a Diving Moonsault which Yellowboy dodged only for Shinji to jump on him with a Standing Moonsault.

He then threw Hardcore Clown outside on the apron and Roundhousekicked him out as the countdown ended.

 **(Get Up)**

Entrant #16 Chavez Rabodo

As he arrived in the ring, he and Big Red glared at each other for a moment before starting exchanging blows until Red got the upper hand and charged at Chavez who pushed him out on the apron and knocked him out with an Enzuigiri.

Justin then tried to charge at him, but he caught him in his arms and Alpha Bombed him outside on Red, eliminating him too. He then clotheslined Ramon before helping Yellowboy rising up for a Leg Drop on him as the countdown ended.

 **(Airplanes)**

Entrant #17 Matt Ace

He ran on a top turnbuckle and jumped on Chavez with a Diving Double Knee Stomp before hitting Yellowboy with a Jump Spin kick. Shinji then came to him and they applied a Standing Moonsault/Shooting Star Press combination before throwing him outside.

The next countdown ended.

 **(Land of the Five Rivers)**

Entrant #18 Tiger Packer

He ran in and clotheslined both Shinji and Matt before applying a Running Powerslam to this last one and a Spinebuster to Shinji and Chavez. The next countdown ended.

 **(Aim For The Head)**

Entrant #19 Zombie Apocalypse Survivor

He entered with a STOp pannel and proceeded to beat everyone with it until the countdown ended.

 **(Not Afraid)**

Entrant #20 Mario Sanchez

He entered the ring and ducked a chair shot from ZAS and hit him in the face with his chain before tossing him outside the ring, eliminating him from the match. Tiger came and started giving him many blows before going for a clothesline, but Mario pushed him up outside, eliminating him too.

As he turned around, Matt and Shinji started giving him many kicks before running in the ropes, but Mario followed them and clotheslined them both out of the ring. He then threw his shirt into the crowd before smashing Shark Boy with his BOOM Elbow and tossing him out.

He then hit D.B. with a Great Fall and tossed him outside too. Zack surprised him with a Parry Sound Express and tried to follow with the Ontario Ride, but Mario managed to push him up over the top rope and outside the ring, eliminating his seventh man in a row.

He then saw Brooklyn charging at him and threw him outside the ring, but failed to see Ramon behind him. He caught him with his Crossed arms Backstabber with the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's the winner of the 2017 X Cup, RAMON CARRIBEAN COOL!"

The crowd cheered loudly as Ramon looked at his cup in surprise and soon tears of joy filled his eyes.

"He did it!" Bobby said. "Ramon wanted to win and proove his value to everyone and he did it!"

"Congratulations, young man, that's all I can say, congrats." Joey happily said.


	6. Chapter 6

**(Scream)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW Junior Heavyweight Championship! Introducing first, the challenger, from New Castle, England, FLASH DUNNE!"

He arrived under positive reaction from the crowd as he was wearing his usual England flag jacket on his way to the ring. He removed it in the ring and threw it into the crowd.

 **(Get Me Out)**

"And his opponent, from parts unknown, he is the UCW Jr. Heavyweight Champion, JOHNNY STEELE!"

He arrived cosplaying Heath Ledger's Joker from The Dark Knight. He entered into the ring with a scary look at Flash.

The ref barely showed hi title belt that Johnny charged into Flash with a dropkick that knocked him into a corner. He then climbed the corner in question and jumped on the back of Flash's head with his Diving Leg Drop followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

"Woah! That match could have ended right there!" Joey said.

Johnny glared at the down Flash and slowly removed his purple jacket to reveal black writings all over his back, identical to the ones in the movie.

He irish whipped Flash in a corner and charged at him, but he countered with an European Uppercut and then sat on the top turnbuckle, but Johnny kicked him, causing him to fall outside the ring.

Flash managed to get back in at 6 and as Johnny charged at him, he countered with a Calf-kick before hitting him with an European Uppercut three times and then ran into the ropes to receive a dropkick from Johnny.

This last one then took a joker card out of his panties and threw it away before walking toward Flash who tossed him into a corner. He then charged at him, but Johnny jumped out of the way, on the apron and tried to smash Flash who caught his arm and performed a twist on it on the top rope.

He then brought Johnny into the ring and twisted his arm again eventually pushing him down and stepping on his elbow. He grabbed his arm and pinned it on the mat as he twisted Johnny's hand in a painful way.

He once again stomped Johnny's elbow before trapping him in an Octopus Stretch submission hold. It took Johnny 20 seconds before being able to lift him and push him in a corner where he chopped Flash's chest.

He then proceeded to irish whip Flash into each corner followed by a chop to the chest each time. After six times, Flash countered with a boot to the face and then clotheslined Johnny outside the ring.

He then went on the apron and kicked Johnny in the face with a Penalty Kick. Flash then grabbed him, but Johnny surprised him with a Pele Kick before going to take a chair which he opened and made Flash sit on it before walking away and charging at full speed into him with a dropkick.

Johnny got back in the ring in hopes of winning via countout, but Flash managed to get back inside at 9-and-a-half. This made Johnny go mad and he kicked Flash's guts before climbing a corner and jumping on his back with a Diving Double Foot Stomp.

He followed with a Leg-hook Back Suplex with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

He lifted Flash on his shoulders and tried to apply his Skullbreaker, but Flash broke free and hit under his chin with an European Uppercut to which Johnny replied with a jump knee strike to his face.

The two started exchanging blows until Johnny got the upper hand and went for a smash that Flash ducked and caught him with an Half-Nelson Suplex. As Johnny was sitting, Flash kicked him in the face with a Soccer kick followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Flash immediately grabbed Johnny's arm into a New School Armbar submission hold. It took Johnny 20 seconds before reaching for the ropes, forcing the break.

Flash tried to catch Johnny with a Butterfly Lock which Johnny reversed into a Brainbuster. He then went for a violent clothesline which Flash managed to counter with a Flying New School Armbar submission hold.

Unfortunately, Johnny managed to push him in a pinfall position.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As Johnny rested against the ropes, Flash delivered many kicks to him followed by European Uppercuts and ran into the ropes to receive a clothesline that made him flip. He then climbed a top turnbuckle and jumped on the back of Flash's head with a Diving Leg Drop followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

As Flash got back up, Johnny stunned him with a Trouble In Paradise on the back of the head before lifting him and applying his Skullbreaker followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner and still UCW Jr. Heavyweight Champion, JOHNNY STEELE!"

Johnny received his belt but still shook hands with Flash.

"What a good proof of sportsmanship Johnny did there!" Joey said.

"Yeah! It wasn't better than the previous matches, but that was still a proof that these two men have a great future here, in UCW."


	7. Chapter 7

**(Light 'em Up)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from San Diego, California, FR0ST SH4DOW!"

He arrived in the dark with a spotlight on him as he slowly walked toward the ring with no other emotions on his face than the desire to fight.

 **(Electric Romeo)**

"And his opponent, from Rosemont, Illinois, he is currently 51-0 undefeated, "The Ultimate Wrestler" TANK MCTAVISH!"

He arrived under a strongly positive reaction from the crowd as he made his way toward the ring, looking more fire up than ever.

"This guy has won 51 matches in a row ever since he started." Bobby said. "Will it end up right here, tonight?"

Fr0st did the Zero Fear sign in Tank's face and this last one pushed his arm out of the way before slapping his chest. Fr0st charged at him and Tank ducked twice hitting him with a dropkick that caused him to roll outside the ring.

Tank was about to charge into him with a Suicide Dive, but Fr0st Superkicked him while he was between the ropes. He then positioned Tank and applied a Spike DDT on the outside floor.

He then got back in the ring and charged for a Suicide Dive, but Tank caught him in a suplex position and dropped him on the floor. He then putted him up on the apron for an Apron German Suplex before getting back in the ring for the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

He chopped Fr0st's chest and irish whipped him in the ropes for an Hip Toss Backbreaker followed by an STO. He then applied a Jackhammer followed by the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

As Fr0st rested in a corner, Tank climbed on him and started delivering smashed to his head until he got lifted on his shoulders and Fr0st applied a Powerbomb on his knee. He then caught Tank with two Slingblades before Superkicking his head and pinning him.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Fr0st got out on the apron and a top turnbuckle where Tank caught him with a Delayed Superplex. He waited for 20 seconds before finally applying the Superplex.

He then got back on the top turnbuckle and jumped on Fr0st's back with a Diving Elbow Drop before following with an Argentine Neckbreaker and ended by locking him into a Camel Clutch submission hold.

It took around 13 seconds before Fr0st bit Tank's fingers, forcing him to release. He went for a Discuss Clothesline, but Fr0st interrupted him with a Superkick. Tank still went for a Discuss Clothesline only to receive another Superkick. He tried one last time, but Fr0st ducked and caught him with a Backstabber.

As Tank retreated outside, Fr0st jumped on him with a Top Con Hilo before bringing him back in and jumped on him with a Springboard Frog Splash and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Fr0st tried to apply the GTS, but Tank broke free and Superkicked him before applying a Gourdbuster followed by a Lionsault and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Tank tried to apply the F10 which Fr0st countered into a DDT. Fr0st tried to irish whip Tank in a corner, but he reversed it and Fr0st caught him with a Lungblower.

He then grabbed Tank and applied a Pentagon Driver followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As Fr0st got back up, Tank charged into him with a Spear that caused Fr0st to roll outside on the apron. There, Tank tried to apply a Superplex from the apron, but Fr0st Superkicked his guts before getting on the top turnbuckle and jumped to apply a Canadian Destroyer on Tank.

He then Superkicked his head while he was on his knees before applying a Package Piledriver and the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Tank kicked out at the last possible moment. Fr0st got mad and lifted him on his shoulders for a GTS, but Tank caught his knee before he could strike and lifted him on his shoulders to apply a F10 and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner, TANK MCTAVISH!"

The crowd cheered for him as he got on a corner and rose his arms while the titantron turned 52-0.

"Tank is still undefeated!" Bobby said. "I wonder if he'll ever loose someday."

"It will probably happen, but not tonight as he get his 52th victory in a row!" Joey said.


	8. Chapter 8

**(Don't Stop Believing)**

"The following contest is a Ladder War for the UCW Ultra Team Championship! Introducing first, the team of Pixar Fan & Kamirashi, THE COSPLAYERS!"

Pixar Fan was cosplaying Woody from Toy Story while Kamirashi was cosplaying Sasuke from Naruto. They got cheered as they went into the ring.

 **(Trinity)**

"And their opponents, from the Mushroom kingdom, Bobby Gamer, Jimmy Joystick, THE ARCADERS!"

They got cheered as they made their way to the ring with Jimmy carrying a Koopa shell backpack which he putted down at ringside before entering.

 **(Shot 'em)**

"And the third team, they are representing the Bullet Club: UCW and are the Ultra Team Champions, BAD BEN & PLATTY!"

They were positively received as they made the 2 SWEET sign on their way to the ring where they removed their Bullet Club jackets and threw them into the crowd.

As soon as the bell rang, the brawl started and it ended with Ben being irish whipped in the ropes by the Cosplayers and ducked twice before receiving a knee strike to the stomach from Pixar Fan followed by a dropkick from Kamirashi.

As Ben retreated outside, Kamirashi took a steel chair and smashed his back with it while Pixar Fan received a Superkick from Platty. Ben kicked Kamirashi's guts and tried to Powerbomb him on the apron, but he reversed it into a Back Body Drop.

Meanwhile, Platty brought Pixar Fan on the apron and tried to apply a Piledriver from there, but he resisted and made him fall on the apron with a Back Body Drop. The victory was cut short however as Ben arrived with a steel chair and proceeded to beat both Cosplayers down with it.

Ben rocked the chair like a guitar before turning around and being knocked down by a running dropkick from Jimmy. As both Ben and Platty got back into the ring, Kamirashi took a ladder from under the ring and the two men tried to knock him with a double baseball slide, but he lifted the ladder to dodge them and smashed them with it.

Jimmy who was in the ring then charged into Platty with a Top Con Hilo as Kamirashi caught Ben with a German Suplex on the apron. He then took the ladder on the apron right at the moment Bobby hit his ladder from inside the ring with a baseball slide.

He then went outside to pick the ladder, but as he turned, Pixar Fan hit him from the apron with a Missile Dropkick. He then got in the ring and kicked Jimmy to apply a suplex, but Platty got on the apron with a small ladder and slipped it under both men before rising it up to smash their heads.

Platty then set up the ladder and started climbing up toward the belts, when Bobby got in the ring and pushed the ladder down which caused Platty to jump on the top rope and outside, on all the others with a Springboard Swanton.

Bobby started climbing up the ladder, but Platty quickly got back in and lifted him on his shoulders to apply a Running Powerbomb in the corner with a kick behind the head from Bad Ben who was on the apron.

Ben then got in and applied a Shiranui to Bobby, using the ladder. He then started climbing up the ladder, but Kamirashi stunned him with an Enzuigiri to the head followed by a Missile Dropkick from Pixar Fan that knocked him off the ladder.

The Cosplayers then putted a ladder between two ropes in a corner before Kamirashi grabbed Platty in a Wheelbarrow position and Pixar Fan applied a Butterfly DDT to him before pushing him up with his feet to allow Kamirashi to do a German Suplex on the ladder.

The Arcaders then came in and set up two ladders before Jimmy used a steel chair to smash Pixar Fan's head. Bobby putted a ladder down and made a Body Slam to Kamirashi on it before screaming: "NES FOREVER!"

Bobby set the steel chair up and held Pixar Fan in a Walking Side Slam position over it as Jimmy climbed a top turnbuckle and smashed him through it with a Diving Double Foot Stomp.

As they putted both ladders in opposite corners, the Arcaders were surprised by Ben & Platty with clotheslines against the ladders. They followed with corner clotheslines into them at turn a total of five times before Platty hit Jimmy with a High-knee followed with a Bulldog with a clothesline that knocked Bobby down.

Platty then putted the ladder on his shoulders and started spinning super fast, knocking every Arcaders and Cosplayers with it. However, he also accidentally knock Ben with it.

He used the ladder to smash the ref and say: "Suck it!" When he turned around, Bobby smashed him in the head with his Punch-Out! Ben then charged at him, but he lifted him on his shoulders and applied a Ablama Slam/Backstabber combination with Jimmy.

Kamirashi surprised Bobby with a Superkick before Jimmy smashed him with a ladder and Pixar Fan spin kicked his stomach before kicking his head, hitting a Spinning Elbow to his face and finish it with a Side Suplex.

Pixar Fan was then surprised with a Double Superkick from Ben & Platty before Platty took Kamirashi in a Tombstone position and Ben got on the apron to jump and smash Kamirashi's head on the mat harder.

Meanwhile, outside the ring, Bobby opened the Koopa shell backpack he brought and took out a water bottle with the 1UP mushroom sign on it. He drank a lot of it and suddenly, he exploded with energy.

He grabbed a steel chair and smashed Platty's head with it before throwing it at Ben who caught it in his hands and hitting a Punch-Out! to his head through it. Unfortunately, Kamirashi surprised him with a Superkick and set up the steel chair and lifted him in a suplex position above it before Pixar Fan kicked his head before he dropped him on the chair with a Brainbuster.

They then set up two ladders when Jimmy came after drinking 1UP juice too and ducked both Cosplayers before using the ladders for a Springboard Double Backflip Kick to their heads. Platty climbed both ladders, but the Cosplayers knocked him down.

Bobby suddenly brought a wooden table in the ring and told the Cosplayers to push him through it. They obeyed and double Superplexed him through the table. The crowd chanted: "Holy Shit!"

Both Arcaders then tossed Ben & Platty outside and were about to charge into them, but the ref asked them to stop. He then did something most ref wouldn't do: he ran in the ropes and charged into Ben & Platty with a Top Con Hilo.

Bobby then held a ladder up as Jimmy climbed it and managed to grab both title belts.

"Here are your winners and new Ultra Team Champions, Bobby Gamer, Jimmy Joystick, THE ARCADERS!"

The crowd cheered loudly as both men held the belts high.

"Yeah! The Arcaders are the new champs! Yeah!" Joey happily said.

"I can't believe the referee did that! That was too cool!" Bobby said.


	9. Chapter 9

**(God's Gonna Cut You Down)**

"The following contest is a Eight-man Tag Team Match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, the team of Poison, Ben Jones, Sara Lewis & Psycho X, THE SANGUINE COVEN!"

Fire exploded at the stage as Poison slowly came out with his disciples behind him. They slowly walked into the ring where Poison looked at the sky and outstretched his arms as everyone was silent with fear.

 **(Kitchen Intruder)**

"And their opponents, first, from somewhere we don't care, he is the leader of Team Friendship, CHICKEN CRAB!"

The Ultimate Underdog got cheered as she arrived on stage with a stel chair that he used like a guitar.

 **(I Wanna Party)**

"His partner, from Rio De Janeiro, Brazil, PEDRO!"

 **(I changed his name because Pedro Morales is the name of a wrestling legend)**

Pedro arrived and got cheered as he joined his friend.

 **(Enter The Dragon Theme)**

"Their partner, from Lima, Ohio, JOLK ICE LAKE!"

He joined his friends and showed some martial arts moves.

 **(Boulevard of Broken Dreams)**

"And their partner, from the streets, THE HOMELESS DUDE!"

He arrived, carrying his grocery basket filled with weapons. The group made its way to the ring and got in their corner, ready to face the monsters.

Psycho X started while the rest of his team went in their corner as Homeless Dude used a trash can top from his basket to smash Psycho'x head a few times. He then applied a Piledriver to him with the pin.

"1!...KICKOUT!"

He tried to smash Psycho with his trash can top again, but this last one replied with a Superman Punch followed by a Tombstone. Dude rolled in his corner and tagged JIL in as Psycho went to tag Ben Jones.

The two men stood face-to-face as the crowd chanted: "GO TO HELL!" Ben tried to kick JIL, but he caught his foot and countered with a Step-over Spinning Hell Kick followed by a Superkick and a Rolling Thunder with the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

JIL ran into the ropes for a Springboard Moonsault, but Ben caught him on his shoulders and applied his Hell's Pit (Running Powerslam). He followed with the Time to Die (Chokeslam) and Killshot (Curb Stomp).

JIL quickly tagged Pedro in as Ben went to tag Sara Lewis. The crowd chanted: "Sara's gonna kill you!" as Pedro told her: "I don't like hitting girls."

She kicked him in the guts and irish whipped him in the ropes which allowed him to perform an Handspring Enzuigiri to the side of her head. He then went on the apron and hit her with a Springboard Clothesline followed by the pin.

"1!...KICKOUT!"

He tried to apply his Side Suplex Backbreaker, but she backflipped and hit him in the face with her Death Strike (Superkick) followed by her Sitout Facebuster. She then waited for him to get back up before hitting her Dark Spell (Palm strike to an opponent's face) followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-"

Chicken Crab quickly broke the pin and dragged Pedro back in his corner for the tag: he was now the only one standing for his team. Sara smirked before tagging in Poison which caused the crowd to cheer as he stood face-to-face with a clearly scared Crab.

The first thing Crab did was to kick Poison in the balls before proceeding to smash his head multiple times as the crowd counted:

"1!

2!

3!

4!

5!

6!

7!

8!

9!

10!

11!

12!

13!

14!

15!

16!

17!

18!

19!

20!

21!

22!

23!

24!

25!

26!

27!

28!

29!

30!"

He then putted Poison in a corner and climbed the opposite one for a Coast-t-coast followed by the pin.

"1! KICKOUT!"

Crab was shocked as Poison kicked out despite the fact he gave him his best shots. He rolled outside and picked up a steel chair with which he tried to smash Poison, but this last one smashed his head through the chair.

He then hit Crab with a Discuss Clothesline before throwing him in the ropes for a Pop-up Samoan Drop. He then applied his Hellfire Bomb (Sitout Crucifix Powerbomb) followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here are your winners, THE SANGUINE COVEN!"

They all stood victoriously in the ring as the lights turned dark.

"Oh my gosh! Team Friendship just got squashed! That's the only word!" Joey said.

"And that's only a pre-taste of what these guys are capable of! I see dark days in the way for UCW." Bobby said.


	10. Chapter 10

**(Headcrusher)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW Legend Championship! Introducing first, the challenger, from Spit, Croatia, he is one half of the World Tag Team Champions, "The Headcrusher" MARTIN FREUND!"

The crowd cheered as he arrived into a black car and walked out of it toward the ring. He got inside and waited for his opponent to come out.

 **(Thunder)**

"And his opponent, from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, he is one half of the World Tag Team Champions and the Legend Champion, AMERICAN THUNDER!"

He was loudly cheered by the audience as pyros exploded from the entrance and he went into the ring and face-to-face with his tag team partner. He gave his belt to the ref who showed it before calling for the bell.

The two men walked around for a moment before locking in a clinch that ended with Martin locking an headlock, but Thunder pushed him with the ropes, only to get knocked down by a shoulder tackle. Thunder immediately grabbed Martin's foot and this last one hit the side of his head with an Enzuigiri.

Thunder ran toward him and received a smash in the face. He then tried to smash his head in a corner, but Thunder resisted, elbowed his guts and threw him shoulder first between the turnbuckles.

He then applied a suplex before throwing him in a corner and charged to receive a boot counter from Martin who followed with a clothesline behind his head. He then irish whipped him in the ropes and made him flip with a knee strike to the stomach.

He then irish whipped Thunder really hard into a corner before trying to apply a suplex, but he fought back and lifted Martin in a suplex position before dropping him stomach first on the top rope. He tried to grab him, but Martin caught his head and stunned it on the top rope.

He then brought Thunder on the apron and applied an Apron DDT followed by a Running Tornado DDT from the apron. He then brought Thunder back in and climbed a top turnbuckle to go for his Diving Elbow Drop which he dodged.

Once both men got back up, Thunder tried to grab Martin, but this last one caught both of his legs and locked in the Sharpshooter submission hold. After 10 seconds, Thunder managed to reach the ropes, forcing the break.

Martin applied a Side Suplex before running in the ropes and getting caught with a Overhead Belly-to-belly Suplex. Thunder then tossed him outside the ring and followed to lift Martin and slam his head on the security barricade.

He then brought Martin back inside the clothesline him before applying another Overhead Belly-to-belly Suplex and a Side Suplex followed by the pin.

"1!...KICKOUT!"

He irish whipped Martin and they clotheslined each other at the same time. The crowd chanted: "This is awesome!"

Martin was the first one back up and and clotheslined Thunder twice before catching him with a Back Body Drop. He then went for his Suplex City, but before he could hit the third German Suplex, Thunder went behind him and applied one German Suplex before Martin took control again and hit his third German Suplex and screamed: "Suplex City, bitch!"

He then climbed a top turnbuckle, but Thunder ran up to him and applied a Overhead Belly-to-belly Suplex from up there. The crowd chanted: "Holy shit!"

After getting back up, Thunder tried to apply his Thunder Slam, but Martin landed on his feet and caught him in the Crossface submission hold. It took around 15 seconds for Thunder to reach the ropes and force the break.

Martin then grabbed Thunder's foot and applied an Ankle Lock which lasted for 10 seconds before Thunder flipped and locked Martin's own foot into an Ankle Lock. However, Martin once again reversed it into his Crossface submission hold. However, Thunder turned it into a pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

The two men slowly started exchanging blows before going faster and Thunder got the upper hand. He tried to go for a clothesline, but Martin caught his arm and locked the Crossface again.

Thunder used his strength to lift Martin and managed to apply the Thunder Slam with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

The crowd chanted: "Fight forever!"

Thunder grabbed Martin's foot and applied the Ankle Lock again. Martin did a flip to send him crash into the corner and kicked him in the guts to apply his Headcrusher followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Martin was surprised and applied a German Suplex to Thunder. However, before he could land another one, Thunder grabbed his waist and applied a German Suplex of his own. Martin took control again and applied another one that caused Thunder to do a complete backflip.

Martin then climbed a top turnbuckle and finally managed to hit the Diving Elbow Drop on Thunder. After both men managed to get back up, Thunder kicked Martin's guts and smashed his head on a top corner before applying another Thunder Slam followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Everybody was shocked by Martin's resilience. Thunder grabbed Martin's waist, but this last one surprised him with the Crossface once again. Unfortunately, it took around 20 seconds before Thunder grabbed his foot and locked in the Ankle Lock again.

Despite his struggle, Martin couldn't break his leg free from Thunder and spent an entire minute in the painful submission hold. When he managed to get back up, Thunder let go of his foot and applied a third Thunder Slam with the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-"

All of sudden, Martin rose back up after looking dead and had a face filled with deadly anger. He threw his head backward and pushed a loud scream that could be heard all across the arena even above the crowd's sound: "AAAAAAAAAAAH!"

He turned his deadly glare to Thunder who didn't had time to figure out what gave him the strength to continue as he kicked his guts and applied an Headcrusher. He didn't went for the pin and applied another one to Thunder. A third one. A fourth one. After a fifth and final Headcrusher, Martin finally pinned Thunder.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner and new Legend Champion, MARTIN FREUND!"

He took a good moment before managing to get back up and looked as he was surprised himself by what he just did. Nevertheless, Thunder still brought him the title belt and the two partners hugged each other as Thunder rose his arms for the crowd who cheered loudly.

"Cheese-wheese! That was an instant classic! Where did Martin found the strength to apply five Headcrushers after taking so much damage?" Bobby asked.

"I don't know, but he won the Legend title. And I think this match was as good as the ones between Kurt Angle and Chris Benoit." Joey said.


	11. Chapter 11

**(Burn In My Light)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW Epix Heavyweight Championship! Introducing first, the challenger, from New Wark, New Jersey, he is the 2017 Ultra Rumble winner, CHRIS BLADE!"

He arrived dressed as a samurai as he walked to the ring and removed his armour to reveal himself completely and waited for his opponent.

 **(GORE!)**

"And his opponent, from parts unknown, representing the Bullet Club: UCW, he is the UCW epix Heavyweight Champion, GORE!"

He arrived driving a Bullet Club themed snow jet ski and walked into the ring where he glared at Chris as the ref took his championship belt and showed it.

As soon as the bell rang, Chris hit Gore in the face with a Superkick followed by the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Chris smashed Gore's head on the mat before applying a Romero Stretch on him. After he let go, Gore slowly got back up and Chris irish whipped him in a corner and charged, but Gore moved out of the way and dropkicked his leg.

Afterward, both men locking in a clinch with a lot of back and forth which ended with both men breaking up. Gore irish whipped Chris hard into a corner and caught him with a Scoop Powerslam.

Gore then ran into the ropes and dropkicked Chris' leg once again before running in the ropes and jumping on him with a Splash. Gore looked down at Chris with disinterest before getting him back up and Chris smashed him in the guts before giving a dropkick.

Chris then took both of his legs and stomped on his mid-section before running in the ropes for a Knee Drop to the head. He then irish whipped Gore in a corner and tried to hit a double running knee strike, but Gore moved out of the way.

He then irish whipped Chris in the ropes and ducked twice before hitting a strong clothesline. Gore took a moment to make the 2 SWEET sign before hitting the side of Chris' head with a Running Knee Strike.

He then twisted Chris' arm and smacked his chest before applying a Russian Leg Sweep. He then kicked Chris' guts to make him sit against the ropes before taking momentum and hitting his face with a running knee strike.

Gore lowered his mask (though the camera couldn't show his face) and spat green mist on his right arm as he was about to smash Chris, but this last one Superkicked his head and applied a Reverse DDT.

Chris then applied his Isolation (Sit-Out Powerbomb) with the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Chris threw Gore into the ropes and tried to hit his Dream Catcher (Pop-Up Powerbomb), but Gore landed behind his and hit the Gore Elbow to his head. He followed with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Gore climbed a corner and tried to hit a Double Axe Handle, but Chris dodged and caught him with a Springboard Cutter. He then climbed a top turnbuckle and went for the Phoenix Splash which Gore dodged and, as Chris turned around, he charged into him with the GORE! and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Chris weakly got on his knees and Gore caught him from behind with a Falling Inverted DDT that caused him to get outside the ring. Gore tried to charge into him with a Top Rope Suicida, but Chris dodged, letting him crash outside.

Chris got back in the ring and, as Gore got on the apron, he hit his back with a 619 before applying a suplex from the apron followed by a Falcon Arrow Suplex and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Chris tried to Superkick again, but Gore caught his leg and locked in the Wolf's Blood submission hold. Chris suffered for 20 seconds before managing to reach the ropes, forcing the break.

Gore tried to apply his Phoenix-plex, but Chris broke free and hit his Draining Blades followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Chris was getting tired and he started climbing up the corner when Gore stunned him with his GORE Elbow. He then did something amazing: he applied the Phoenix-plex from the top corner which also resulted in a pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner and still Epix Heavyweight Champion, GORE!"

The crowd was shocked and deceived.

"What?!" Joey said. "Chris lost?! I though he was going to end Gore's reign, tonight!"

"Looks like it won't be for tonight. We can't always have what we want." Bobby said, though he was also deceived.

* * *

In the backstage, Freddy Escobar is getting ready for his match as Kenny arrives.

"Excuse-me, Freddy, you participated in the first match of the night, but now, you're about to face Perkins in the main event. Do you think you're ready?"

"No: I KNOW that I'm ready!" He said with walking out...


	12. Chapter 12

"Alright, it's time for the main event of Eternal Glory 2!"

 **(Smooth Criminal)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW World Championship! Introducing first the challenger, from San Diego, California, "The Prince" FREDDY ESCOBAR!"

The crowd cheered loudly for him as he entered for the second time to the ring.

 **(Shot 'em)**

"And his opponent, from Los Angeles, California, representing the Bullet Club: UCW, he is the World Champion, MIGHTY PERKINS!"

He entered with his golden robe which he removed once inside the ring and gave his belt to the ref while looking at Freddy.

The ref called for the bell and both men shook hands before getting in opposite corners. They walked around for a moment before locking in a clinch that had a lot of back and forth until they both stopped and got cheered by the crowd.

They locked into another clinch where Freddy pushed Perkins against the ropes and the ref forcing him to let go and he did the 2 SWEET sign to taunt Perkins. This last one charged, but Freddy knee stroke his stomach and did a Snapmare before kicking his back.

Freddy tried to kick him again, but he caught his leg, putted it on the second rope and kicked it. As Freddy retreated outside, Perkins laughed at him before following and received a smack to the face.

Freddy then positioned him on the security barricade before running and hitting a knee strike to his ribs. He then putted him onto the opposite barricade and was going for another knee strike, but Perkins countered him with a Superkick.

He then brought him back in the ring and proceeded to stomp him down before slamming his head on a top turnbuckle with kicks to his stomach. He then got him back up, made him a Snapmare, ran into the ropes and went for a dropkick, but stopped at the last second and locked in a Headlock to taunt the crowd.

He let him go and irish whipped him in a corner so hard that he bounced. He repeated the same thing in the other corner before trying to smash Freddy, but he blocked him and caught him with a Cutter.

As Perkins rested against the ropes, he charged, only to receive a should smash in the face and Perkins putted him against the ropes before hitting a Knee Strike that caused Freddy to jump outside the ring.

Perkins then charged into him with a Suicide Dive before bringing him back in and climbed a top turnbuckle for a Diving Sommersault Leg Drop followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As Freddy rested in a corner, Perkins charged at him and received a Superkick to the stomach followed by a DDT. As Perkins got outside, Freddy jumped on him with a Corcksrew Plancha before bringing him back in and jumped on him with a Diving Shooting Star Press followed by the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Freddy waited for Perkins to get up before going for his Prince's Blade which Perkins countered with a Superkick to the head and applied a Canadian Destroyer with the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Everybody was shocked by Freddy's resilience. Perkins climbed up a top turnbuckle and went for his Moonstomp which Freddy dodged and caught Perkins with a Vertebreaker.

He then got in a corner and waited for Perkins to get up before charging and hitting his face with the Prince's Blade. He then climbed up a top turnbuckle and jumped on him with the Money Shot and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner and new UCW World Champion, FREDDY ESCOBAR!"

The crowd cheered very loudly as Freddy looked at the title belt he was given in pure shock.

"HE DID IT! HE DID IT! FREDDY ESCOBAR WON THE TITLE!" Joey said in excitation.

"This is awesome! About time the Prince finally reclaims his throne!" Bobby said.

Freddy made sign to the security and they allowed fans to get into the ring and exchange high-fives and congratulate Freddy before lifting him on their shoulders as confetti were shot all over the Garden and the crowd was cheering super loudly.

"That was a super awesome show and now, it's time for celebrations!" Bobby said.

"That was UCW Eternal Glory 2 live from the Madison Square Garden, ladies and gentlemen! Thanks for joining us and we hope to see you again soon..."

* * *

 **So? How did you find my main show? Was it good? Bad? On a scale of 0 to 10, which note would you give each match? And between 0 and 5 stars, how much would you give the entire show? Did you think it was better or worst than Wrestlemania? Lemme know in the review: it counts for me :)**

 **Also, for TheDarkRyder, I sure hope you'll give me your ups and downs for the show: I like them ;)**


End file.
